Fallout Bible reference guide by subject
This page catalogues the information provided in the Fallout Bible series, created by Chris Avellone during the development of Van Buren. Status - This includes statements including all of Bibles 1-4, 7, and 8 and parts of 5. __TOC__ Index Development |Notes=As out of game, Chris Avellone is an authority on this. }} |Notes=As out of game, Chris is an authority on this }} |Notes=As out of game, Chris is an authority on this }} |Notes=Tim Cain is cited and is an absolute authority on this. }} |Notes=Chris is an absolute authority on development }} |Notes=Chris is an absolute authority on development and developers }} |Notes=Scott Bennie (quoted) is an absolute authority on his own history }} |Notes=Scott Bennie (quoted) is an absolute authority on his own history }} |Notes=Scott Bennie (quoted) is an absolute authority on his own history }} |Notes=Scott Bennie (quoted) is an absolute authority on his own history }} |Notes=Scott Bennie and Chris Avellone are absolute authorities on development }} |Notes=Scott Bennie (quoted) is an absolute authority on how own history }} |Notes=Scott Bennie (quoted) is an absolute authority on his own history }} |Notes=whilst it may be obvious that it was, Chris says “As I understand it” }} |Notes=Chris is an absolute authority on development }} |Notes=Chris is an absolute authority on development }} Engine |Notes=Included in inclusive Burrows design document. Probably a hold over from GURPS stage and likely evolved into Survival. }} |Notes=Included in inclusive Burrows design document. Probably a hold over from GURPS stage and likely evolved into Traps. }} |Notes=Chris is an absolute authority on development, and demonstrable in games. }} |Notes=Chris is an absolute authority on development, and demonstrable in games. }} Perks |Notes=Scott Bennie (quoted) is an absolute authority on his own history }} Pre War |Notes=Fallout 1 Intro }} Enclave and US Government Enclave Backstory |Notes= }} |Notes= }} Mariposa Development |Notes= As a developer Decision, Chris is an absolute authority }} Pre war |Notes=Chris states not known, but possible }} |Notes= }} Fallout 2 Era |Notes=Jason G. Suinn is cited as saying so. In game references? }} |Notes=Jason G. Suinn is cited as saying so. In game references? }} |Notes=Jason G. Suinn is cited as saying so. In game references? }} President Richardson |Notes=Somewhat contradicted by NCRs use of president in Fallout: New Vegas }} Frank Horrigan |Notes=Obvious from Fallout 2 death sequence }} |Notes= Confirmed in Fallout 2 by GraniteGranite Dialogue File, line 137 }} |Notes=Granite casually refers to him as "that freak"Granite Dialogue File line 127 He is in the Enclave Forces, and thus proves the proposition. }} }} |notes=In game stats for Fallout 2 has his IN as a perfect 10. }} }} |notes=Granite confirms thisGranite Dialogue File; Horrigan refers to himself as a Secret Service agent, corroborating this. }} |notes=Chris says if he was forced to "guess", that's what he would guess the farmer had, but the encounter was designed without that question being posed. }} Brotherhood of Steel |notes=No real conclusion drawn as to if its an appointment by seniority, or election. Chris tends to election, but its not conclusively answered. }} |notes=Stated by Dave Hendee. Uncorroborated. }} |notes=May be confirmed in FO1 random encounters (confirm?) }} |notes=Confirmed by Jacob’s actions as described by Marcus. }} |notes= }} Technology |notes=Chris is quoting Vree in F1 }} Mutations and FEV FEV |Notes= Shown to cause sterility Humans in Fallout 1Vree's autopsy report at "hypothesis" although may not be permanent if Marcus's claims are trueMarcus Dialogue File, line 356. }} |Notes= Nothing in canon to prove, or disprove this. There have been no other signs of Super Mutants becoming fertile, but no continued corroboration post Fallout 1 that the original strain mutants cannot become fertile. }} |Notes=Nothing to confirm or deny this possibility. It does fit with the number of creatures in all games, but not specifically confirmed }} |Notes=Fallout 3 and Fallout Tactics would suggest that FEV is not required for Ghoulification due to distance from West Tek. It is possible that Necropolis Ghouls have been exposed to some degree. }} |Notes=Although stats gain is possible in the Glow, this is due to a bug, not intended FEV exposure. }} Super mutants |Notes=Numerous theories are suggested, but none stated as fact. }} The Master / Richard Grey / Richard Moreau |notes=Also stated as being "nameless" }} |Notes=Richard Moreau confirmed as a vault exile in Fallout 2Lynette Dialogue file, line 345. Richard Grey confirmed as being with Harold in a military base with FEV believed to be Mariposa in Fallout 1. Proof linking names is missing. }} |Notes=Chris Taylor cited "The Master was an extremely powerful telepath" confirmed in FalloutRichard Grey's audio diary at 0058-0096 }} Last: |Notes="last" contradicted by Hakunin, and the Forecaster. First unprovable. }} |Notes=Computer in shot during talking head, and talks with digitised voice. Neurolink possibility confirmed in Richard Grey's audio diary at 0154 - 0172 }} Harold |Notes= Fallout 1, Fallout 3. }} |Notes= Fallout 1 confirms occurred after being exposed to FEV in a military base that is implied to be MariposaHarold's dialogue file various points. }} |Notes= only shown to be true in the Oasis. }} Ghouls |Notes=Confirmed North to Broken Hills and Gecko in Fallout 2, and the Mojave Wasteland in Fallout: New Vegas. The presence of Ghouls in Fallout 3 and Fallout Tactics is a concurrent development to New California Ghouls. }} |Notes=Limited mention post Fallout 1. The ending slide of Fallout 1 usually results in the death of all Ghouls, however this is thought to be a bug and is contradicted by Fallout 2. }} |Notes=Fallout 3 and Fallout Tactics would suggest that FEV is not required for Ghoulification due to distance from West Tek. It is possible that Necropolis Ghouls have been exposed to some degree. }} |Notes="there may have been a handful wandering around in Old Town" "The ending (suggesting this) is more appropriate if you just mentally change the word "ghouls" to "skags." Basically, peace and harmony reign supreme. It's possible several ghouls traveled to the Hub during the Migration after they formed their engineering development house in Necropolis. }} Deathclaw |Notes=They can and do breed, whether this was the intention is another question. }} |Notes=This is stated by John Deiley, however if it is purely linked to the Male genes then how is Kerith able to talk? }} |Notes=With caveats as to the Genetics question above }} |Notes=As a developer Decision, Chris is an authority }} |Notes=As a developer Decision, Chris is an authority }} |Notes=As a developer Decision, Chris is an authority }} |Notes=As a developer decision, Chris is an authority on this. }} Wanamingo }} }} }} |Notes=Indeed, to date they have not been shown elsewhere, but were cut from Fallout 3 }} }} |note=Chris only says it is possible. }} Critters Radscorpions |Notes=Somewhat confirmed by Razlo in Fallout 1 who is unable to determine the origin on their mutations, except to say they are "large versions of the American Emperor Scorpion"Razlo Dialogue file Lines 153 and 154. }} Brahmin |Notes=unsupported elsewhere, presence away from FEV centres suggests this may not always be the case. }} Rats |Notes=unsupported elsewhere, presence away from FEV centres suggests this may not always be the case. }} Mantis |Notes=unsupported elsewhere, presence away from FEV centres suggests this may not always be the case. }} Ants |Notes=Lesko performed FEV experiments to create some great ants. Fallout Bible 1 speculates other ants may not be mutated. }} Spore plants |Notes=unsupported elsewhere, presence away from FEV centres suggests this may not be the case. }} Centaur |Notes=Chris mentions it as a possibility, but says nobody knows. }} |Notes= Chris says “I think” so non authoritative. Likely right though. }} Geckos |Notes=Definately NOT robots. }} Horses / |Notes= Although seen in the All Roads comic, this was an error. References to Horses were deliberately removed from FNV to ensure they are seen as extinct }} |Notes=Its actually a donkey in Fallout 1 (belonging to Irwin). Mules would require horses as a mule is a combination of Horse and Donkey. }} Psykers |Notes=Contradicted by the existence of The Forecaster in Fallout: New Vegas }} }} }} }} }} Vaults Vault-Tec |Notes=Corrects typos/errors in Fallout 1/2. }} Vault Experiment |Notes=As out of game, Chris is an authority on this }} |Notes=Chris says specifically they may not have been.... However, partially contradicted by Fallout Bible 4 }} |Notes= }} |Notes=Full quotes:"and Vault-Tec was commissioned to build only 122 such Vaults" ... "Rumour is there were 122 different vault experiments" Depending on whether you count control vaults as an experiment, this may be a contradiction (with Vault 8) and further contradicted in later games. }} |Notes= }} |Notes= }} On Screen vaults Vault 8/Vault City |Notes=Fallout 2 }} |Notes=Design in game mirrors Vault 13 suggesting similar makeup. Vault Dweller's Survival Guide cites Vault 13 as having a maximum capacity of 1000. }} |Notes=Richard Moreau confirmed as a vault exile in Fallout 2Lynette Dialogue file, line 345. Richard Grey confirmed as being with Harold in a military base with FEV believed to be Mariposa in Fallout 1. Proof linking names is missing. }} =(First Citizen) Joanne Lynette = |Notes=Chris says he suspects, but original designers would have to be consulted. }} }} }} / |Notes=Displays some evidence of this in Fallout 2 but but can hug low intel characters }} / |Notes= Potential Westin relationship confirmed in Fallout 2 ending slides. Previous relationships unknown and not likely knowable. }} }} Vault 12 / Necropolis |notes=Fallout. Number implied from Vault locations v34.129. }} Vault 13 |Notes=Enclave information confirmed by RichardsonPresident Richardson dialogue file, line 228, however he only calls it a control vault. 200 year information cut from Fallout 2 }} |notes= }} |Notes=Cut Fallout 2 content. }} |Notes=Chris says he doesn’t know }} Goris |Notes=John Deiley, the characters is cited. In Game confirmation of no other intelligent deathclaw packs? }} |Notes=John Deiley, the characters is cited. In Game confirmation? }} |Notes=John Deiley, the characters is cited. In Game confirmation? }} |Notes=John Deiley, the characters is cited. In Game confirmation (beyond option to recruit)? }} |Notes=John Deiley, is cited. In Game confirmation? }} Vault 15 |Notes=Implied by Fallout although not specifically stated as the purpose in game. }} Vault 34 . |Notes=Present in Fallout: New Vegas }} Vault 106 . |Notes=Shown in Fallout 3 }} LA/Boneyard/Cathederal Vault |Notes=Bible cites Chris Taylor on Vault13.net (defunct). No number present on this vault in Fallout. }} Off Screen vaults |Notes= }} |Notes=statements elsewhere suggest grandparents permitted }} |Notes= }} |Notes= }} |Notes= }} |Notes= }} |Notes= }} |Notes= }} |Notes= }} |Notes=Chris says not fixed until future game }} |Notes= }} Companions Dogmeat |Notes=As a developer decision, Chris Avellone is an absolute authority }} |Notes=As a developer decision, Chris Avellone is an absolute authority }} Marcus |Notes=Clarified by Fallout: New Vegas }} Myron |Notes=Chris is an absolute authority on development }} Locations New Reno |Notes=Easter egg }} |Notes=As lead developer, Chris is an absolute authority on this. }} |Notes=Chris says probably, seems likely. }} Arroyo Elder |Notes=Not confirmed elsewhere, but seems extremely likely }} Boneyard/Los Angeles |Notes=S'lanter, Burrows and P.T. Barnum cut. }} Followers of the Apocalypse |Notes=Chris cites Tim Cain as saying no. }} Cathedral |Notes=Scott Bennie cited who is an absolute authority on development }} Abbey |Notes=Chris cites Tim Cain as saying no. }} |Notes=Tim Cain cited "probably of Jesuits or something like them (I'd probably go with the latter to avoid right-wing complaints)" }} |Notes=Tim Cain is cited and is an absolute authority on this. }} Hub |Notes=As development information, Chris Avellone is an absolute authority }} |notes="there may have been a handful wandering around in Old Town" "The ending (suggesting this) is more appropriate if you just mentally change the word "ghouls" to "skags." Basically, peace and harmony reign supreme. It's possible several ghouls traveled to the Hub during the Migration after they formed their engineering development house in Necropolis. }} |Notes=As a developer decision, Chris Avellone is an absolute authority }} |Notes=Burrows Design Document included in Bible 7; as this area and character were cut, this is non canon.}} |Notes=S'lanter and burrows are cut content and thus non canon}} Broken Hills |notes=Colin McComb Cited as original designer, Also demonstrated in Fallout 2 }} |notes=As Chris Avellone is no longer in charge of the franchise or its development, any information would have to come from future games or subsequent developer information. }} Sierra Military Depot |Notes=As Chris Avellone is no longer in charge of the franchise or its development, any information would have to come from future games or subsequent developer information. }} The Burrows ; - As the burrows is a cut location, the content here is to be treated as RED for all in game canon purposes. Green And Amber ratings refer only to development decisions, or to the Canon as it would have applied had this location not been cut. |Notes=As a developer Decision, Chris is an absolute authority }} |Notes=As a developer Decision, Chris is an absolute authority }} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7 (Probable typo as prior to burrows setup date and great war, should be 2150?)}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7 (Probable typo as prior to burrows setup date and great war, should be 2161)}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7}} Necropolis The Glow |Notes=Comes from Burrows Design Document included in Bible 7, but location cut from end game as it wasn't felt to fit the setting. Hence red rating}} |Notes=Development decision, so Chris Avellone is an absolute authority}} EPA ; - As the EPA is a cut location, the content here is to be treated as RED for all in game canon purposes. Green And Amber ratings refer only to development decisions, or to the Canon as it would have applied had this location not been cut. |Notes=(Design doc inc) }} |Notes=(Design doc inc) }} |Notes=(Design doc inc) }} |Notes=(Design doc inc) }} |Notes=(Design doc inc) }} ''Fallout Tactics |Notes=As out of game, Chris is an authority on this }} Raider Groups Khans |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7; S'lanter and Burrows cut from game so non canon}} |Notes=File:FB8 Khan Tire Armor concept art.png}} Jackals |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7; Both Jackals and Burrows cut from game although Jackals still referenced in some dialogue.}} |Notes=Design Document included in Bible 7; Both Jackals and Burrows cut from game although Jackals still referenced in some dialogue.}} Vipers Using this index/citing the bible Chris Avellone has stated that his bibles shouldn’t be taken as the official word on canon as Bethesda is now in charge on the canon. The only true guide that we have as to what can be accepted is what is in game, and any public developer comment from the Bethesda team that seems to be binding. This guide shows how reliable the statements in the bible are, and help determine if, and how, they should be used as a source. '''Green' - Reliable facts. *Where a statement has been shown to be true in game *Where a statement relates to the real world where Chris Avellone (or his source) is an authority (e.g.- Fallout 1/2 development) Examples: :Vaults 8, 13, 15, 34 and 106 appear in games as described in Fallout Bible 1, as such they receive Green Status. Other vaults do not. :The Vault Experiment being Tim Cain’s idea is confirmed in Fallout Bible 1 and Fallout Bible 2. Chris is a reliable witness on this, and as such gets green status Using Green information: *For game facts, always cite the game where it appears (and link to dialogue files, etc) *Cite to the bible if the information goes beyond the facts shown in game *For real world facts, cite the Bible freely Amber - Uncorroborated facts Required: The statement is provided by Chris as a "Fact", but one of the following exists: *No corroborating information is known from games *There is conflicting information from games - some confirms, some denies :Frank Horrigan being subjected to conditioning programs before his mutation is stated in Fallout Bible 1. This is not verifiable elsewhere, and is unlikely to be verified by a future game. It thus has Amber status. :The term “President” becoming a boogeyman figure is mentioned in Fallout Bible 3 and confirmed by an unavoidable ending slide in Fallout 2. However, in Fallout: New Vegas, the term is used by the NCR to refer to their president without this context being present. Using Amber Informatoion: The Bible can be cited, but only with appropriate warnings about unclear canonicity. Red - Unreliable or Incorrect statements *The statement is contradicted in games *The statement is floated by Chris as a possibility :Chris suggests that the Enclave may or may not be responsible for the Wanamingos. It gets a mention, but only red status. :That Psykers were supposedly removed from the genre is disproven by the Forcaster in New Vegas (and thus red). Using Red Information: *'DO NOT' cite as fact *Mentioned only where the conflict is interesting enough to warrant a mention in an article. References Category:Source texts